We're in Naruto? Cool!
by Miki-chi23
Summary: Me and TrunksLover10101 are writing a story together just so you know 2 people are writing it. Anyways... Me, Kana, and two more of our friends,get sucked up into the Naruto World! Sweet! Read and follow us on our journey, that and lots of randomness! So READ
1. Can't Get Any Better Than Free Ramen

_**Miki & Kana:**_** Welcome to our new fanfic!**

**_Miki: _My good friend Kana-chan, and I are writing this! Kana-chan, if you don't mind.**

**_Kana:_ Not all Miki-chan!**

**_DISCLAIMER!: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO AT ALL! :(_**

**_Miki:_ I feel your pain...TT-TT_  
_**

* * *

"Yaaaawn. Wha...where the hell am I?" I asked myself not even opening my bright green eyes. I could tell I wasn't in my bed because I'm pretty sure I don't sleep sitting up with my heaf face down on a table. Well, come on! why the hell should I care? I picked my head up with a groan. What I don't understand is why everything seemed...animated. Something was sticking on my forehead and I pulled it off slowly, I read it aloud. "One...freee...ramen...cool!" it can't be real but, might as well savor this dream while I can. " One double sized bowl of miso ramen puh-lease." I said and handed the ticket forward.

"Okay, it'll be done in 5 minutes!" everything seemed so real that almost denied it was a dream.

"S'cuse me mister, but are my eyes dialated in any way, shape, or form?" I asked to the person next to me.

"Um, no miss they seem fine. Now is you'll excuse me I need to get this book finished and find out who the hero is." that voice...that voice seemed fimiliar, but who? I still couldn't see because everything was blurry but I squinted so I could try to see what book he was reading. Icha...Icha... i stopped. no way. no WAY. NO F'ING WAY IN ALL OF HELL COULD I BE WHERE I THOUGHT I WAS NOW.

"...Mister what's your name? And answer honestly..." I said skeptically.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, and you are?" I stared and my vison became clear. Holly chiz on stick. In front of me was Kakashi in all his perverted-Icha-Icha-Paradise-glory.

"M-my name is...Ayame." I can not believe this. the Heavenly God of Anime must have answered my prayers. THANK YOU LORD. "Um...are you ok...?" he asked a bit worried. I smiled brightly, taking his shoulders in my hands. "Am I ok? Am I ok? I'm perfectly fine!...expect for the fact I might be high...but that's still ok! I'm. In. Naruto!" he gave a weird expression. Ah, I should have know better. He doesn't realize there's a show called Naruto, so he he implied that..."EW! NO! Get your mid outta the gutter you perverted, child molesting, Micheal Jackson, MAN WHORE!" At that moment, out of absolutely nowhere at all, I chucked his book in the pot of ramen.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" He yelled, standing up and reaching for his beloved book. I handed him a different book instead.

"Here," I said, "read it. Love it. Live by it." He grabbed it and read the front cover aloud.

"Ayame's Guide to Being Emo. By Kotokone Ayame." I frowned.

"Weeell, I was gonna give the first copy to Sasuke, but you desperately need to read something else besides porno." and with that said, my head held high, I walked away. The worst part of my first day in Konoha? They didn't give me my ramen. Those bastards.

* * *

**_Kana_: And that's the first chapter! R & R please!**

**_Miki:_ Yep! This chapter was made by my faithful friend Kana-chan I'm the evens and she's the odds for the chapters, just so you know.**

**_Kana: _This is fanfic numero uno of my many more to come. SO REVIEW. OR ELSE I'LL HOLD ALL YOUR SNICKERS CAPTIVE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**_Miki: _(chews on snickers)**

**_Kana: _...where'd you get that?**

**_Miki: _Ou shecet sashm (translation: your secret stash}**

**_Kana: _NNNOOOOO!**

**_Miki:_ Ku i erieome! {translation...again: 'K bye everyone!}  
**


	2. Opps! I tripped!

**_Miki:_So sorry for the long update! I promise I'll explain everything at the end of the chapter!**

**_Kana:_You bet she will! I won't let her forget.(brings out GIANT hammer)Right, Miki-chan.**

**_Miki:_(sweatdrops)Y-yes Kana-chan.(whispers)help me! please!**

**_Kana:_Miki-chan, its your turn to say the disclaimer. Let's go.(growls)**

**_Miki:_And you say your not violent.(rolls eyes)**

**DISCLAIMER:WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY! damn. **

**_Kana:_Okay, read the chapter! And review!  
**

* * *

I hate my life. Why, you ask? because I'm a damn klutz, that's why! I'm walking home and I trip over my own two feet and fall in a damn bush. A BUSH! I mean really? Why a bush? Why not a ,and can't believe I'm gonna say this, cute boy? You don't see many cute looking guys, do you. Anyways, enough ranting,time to leave. I open my chocolate-brown eyes and the leaves look well, animated. I must have hit my head a little. I got up and pulled leaves and twigs out of my dark-brown hair that's down and mid-back with a little braid on the side of my head. And guess what? I bumped into something and fell on my butt.

"Great! Just great! Wasn't falling in a bush enough?" I yelled to the sky.

"Shut up stupid girl." a male voice said. I glared at the owner of the voice and my eyes went wide. I pointed a finger to a raven-haired guy 'bout I think-no, I know is 16. He glared his dark eyes at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"You. What's your name?" I asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Now what's your name?" He told me. I know I asked to run into a cute guy,but why Sasuke? I hate him. He's _too_ emo! Why not another Naruto guy character? _Hint, hint_. I glared at the sky. Soon I was shaking. Sasuke had his hand on my shoulder.

"EW! DON'T TOUCH ME, EMO DUCK-BUTT HEAD!" I yelled.

"Hey,watch it. Don't make me hurt you. Now answer my question." He demanded with a glare. I gave him a confused look.

"What question?" I asked. Sasuke sighed a heavy sigh.

"I thought Sakura and Inu were dumb. My mistake." he said. I felt a vein pop.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME WITH THOSE CRAZ FANGIRL SEX-WHORES! I DON'T LIKE YOU! DON'T THINK I EVER WILL,TOO! I DON'T SEE HOW KANA LIKES YOU! YOU'RE JUST SOME EMO, REVENGE-CRAZ, BROTHER COMPLEX, DUCK-BUTT HAIR PERSON!" I yelled. Next thing I knew, a sword was on my neck.

"I won't regret killing you. Just one less idiot on this damn planet." He muttered. I couldn't speak. Damn my short temper! Always gets me in trouble.

"Just answer my question, and I'll let you go." He explained.

"My name's Shirodaira Miki. I'm only 14 years. Please don't kill me!" I repeated. He looked at me.

"Fine. Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind." He said letting me down.

"T-thanks." I stammered,"Um...do you know where Konoha is?" he glared and sighed before he answered.

"Just follow that trail and you'll be there." I walked, for I think 3 miles and only saw trees. "God,Kana,why him?" I muttered. Let's see what this adventure will bring

* * *

**_Miki:_Okay, the reason I took _FOREVER_ to update is because...well...um...**

**_Kana:_(raises up GIANT hammer)Don't stop. Keep going,tell them why _you_ took forever.**

**_Miki_:(sweatdrops)I kinda...um...grabbed the...um...wrong notebook...so didn't have chapter 2 and had a really hard time coming up a new chapter 2.(bows)FORGIVE ME!**

**_Kana:_Okay, your off the hook,_for now_,Miki-chan. Okay, our reader! don't forget to review and also, even if you don't have a account,you can still review. But,if you don't(holds up GIANT hammer)well, you'll figure it soon enough.(grins evilly)**

**_Miki:_If you value your life, you'll review! Please! It raises our writers' spirit.  
**


	3. Not Here, butWHERE!

**_Miki:_ Here's...chapter...3! Yahoo!**

**_Kana:_ What are you doing?**

**_Miki:_ I...don't...know. Um...anyways, Kana-chan, say the disclaimer please.:)**

**_Disclaimer:KanaKayori1 and Miki-chi23 don't own Naruto at all, 'cept the idea, that's all._**

**_Miki:_True That! Now read!_  
_**

* * *

"Owowowow..." I moaned holding my head in pain. My god, one minute I'm outside playing my guitar, then a damn dog comes out of NOWHERE AT ALL and chases me straight into a ditch! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT? By now I was searching around the pitch black hole, but my hand touched upon something unusual. "Waaait...this isn't a ditch!" I flicked the switch up.

This had to be some kind of sick, twisted joke somebody played to mess with the intelligent minds of every Naruto fan there ever was. Right infront of me was none other then loud mouthed, high foreheaded Haruno Sakura, in her bed soundfully asleep; that is, until I screamed, "OH. MY. GOOOD!" She jumped up, her eyes wide, and responded to my scream.

"Who the hell are you? WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" she yelled,"MOM! THERE'S AN UGLY GIRL IN MY ROOM!" I gave her a disgusted look.

"Excuse me? I am NOT the ugly one here, _you_ are! You and your stupid, huge mouth the size of your overgrown forehead!" I yelled. I looked around then realized fully where I was, "HOLY HELL I'M IN NARUTO! I wonder what episode this is? I hope it's 183, the one where Itachi comes for Sasuke and-"

"Um? Hell-o?"

"-Itachi fights Kakashi-"

"HELLO!"

"HI! FOR GOD'S SAKE! IF YOU WANTED TO SAY HI TO ME, YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED! Pink haired people and their stupid miniature minds..." I stated. This piece of bubblegum was even more annoying in person, let alone the tv version! It was the kind of annoying feeling when you're at school and people won't shut up _HELL_ up (mostly boys) when the teacher is screaming at you. When teach decides to give up and sit and do nothing, you know you've done some damage.

"Alrighty Pinky, I think I should leave you now. See ya later!" With that I took advantage of where I was and left...right out the window.

* * *

**_Miki:_...really?**

**_Kana:_ Really what?**

**_Miki: _You _jumped_ out her _window_? Why?**

**_Kana:_ I don't know, why, impulse I guess.**

**_Miki:_ Whateves. Okay readers! Review! And da button is there! At the bottom that says "Submit Review/Feedback"...I think...well, cya!  
**


	4. Pfft! Evil! Yeah Right

_**Miki:**_**I'm so sorry for the long update. Really! You can all blame me! Not Kana-chan! You see, it's because, at first I was on strike to update, and i don't want to explain why. Also because, i got lazy. I mean, who isn't? Am I right? I know we got some question, so I'll answer them at the end of the chapter. now...NARUTO!**

_**Naruto:**_**What? Why am i even here? You two haven't even met me yet!**

_**Miki**_**:Yeah, i know, but...i don't want to say the disclaimer and Kana-chan isn't here,so, say it! Or we'll never met you!**

_**Naruto**_**:****_Miki-chi23 and Trunkslover10101 does not own naruto._ Happy?**

_**Miki:**_**Yes, now read!**

* * *

This is bullshit. First I'm sitting in math class, I blink and I'm in a damn cave. I crossed my legs and arms. I glare at the wall with my crimson-red eyes. I blew the black bangs that were covering my view. Soon some blond girl wearing a black coat with puffy red clouds walked in. She looks familiar. "Hey! Barbie! Come here!" I yelled. She looked around and pointed to her. " Yes! Now come here, Barbie!" I barked. She glared at me, but listened.

"Who are you calling Barbie, hn? What is a '_Barbie'_" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, where am I?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Your in our lair, the Akatsuki lair, hn. And my name's Deidara, hn." She answered.

"My name's Sora Kimiko. Kimi for short." I explained.

"Kimi? What a weired name, hn." She muttered.

"Listen Barbie-" I started.

"Deidara, hn." She correted.

"Like I care! Stop saying _hn_, it's getting on my nerves." I finished. Barbie opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and walked away. "Deidara." I mummbled. No wonder everthing looks like an anime. I'm in the anime Naruto..._yawn_, boring. Soon Barbie came back with a older man with balck hair and some wrinkles under his eyes, wearing the same coat.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"I don't know,hn. I walked in and she calls me over to her, hn." Barbie explained. My eyebrow twiched.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. What's your name?" he asked, pointing a finger with black nail polish, in my face.

"I don't have to tell you, Girly Man." I growled. Barbie giggled, but tried to hid it. "Don't make me mad, I'm already pissed about Barbie saying '_hn'_." I said with another growl.

"Deidara, hn!" Barbie complained. I got up and punched Barbie in the eye. "OW! SHE HIT ME, HN! SHE HIT MY GOOD EYE, HN!" Barbie sceamed.

"Hmm..." Itachi muttered.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"I like you. You'll make a good memember for the Akatsuki." Girly Man said. He then handed me a coat like theirs. I grabbed it then, ripped it in half.

"I'm not _that_ evil, okaya. Besides, you guys suck, and I'll make more damage by _myself_, than with you guys. Thank you, very much." I explained with a glare. Girly Man and Barbie were shocked. "See you ladies later." I said and started to walk away. But, was pushed aside by some red-head kid. "Watch it, Shorty!" I yelled hitting him on the head. The kid glared at me.

"Sasori, my man. How was the village, ready to acctk yet?" Barbie asked.

"No, still to many guards." He answered. He then glared at me. I glared back. "Who's the girl?"

"SOmeone you might work with." Girly Man explained. A vein grew on my head.

"I told you, **_I'm not joining your freaky club!_** Now, where's the exit?" I asked looking around with a bored expression. All the dumb memembers looked at each other.

"You'll come bakck. I'm sure of it." Girly Man told me.

"Gosh! Stalker much? It's hard enough you stalk your little brother, now me? You need to see a doctor, Girly Man." I said laughing my head off. I never knew how much fun it was to piss off the Naruto characters. This should be interesting.

* * *

**_Miki:_Okay, to answer XxCharlottexX1's question, the reason the chapters are so short is because these first four chapters, explain how we get in and it's also in our POV's so it's even harder to think up ideas. As far as i know, the rest of the chapters from here on out, are going to have no POV's. And they should also be very long. Okay, Naruto, take us home please.**

_**Naruto:**_**Why me? Whatever, R&R everyone! Til next chapter!**


End file.
